Yuuki, but Not
by Creager
Summary: Yuki Kuran had her memory erased and her species stripped from her. While pondering things that were red she was attacked by a vampire to be saved by her pureblood big brother, but what if someone else had saved her and adopted her? YuukixKaname ZeroxMaleOC
1. The Entrance Exam

White snow…_ The young girl alone in the snow thought to herself as she looked at the flakes falling on her mitten. _What is white? What is snow? Something that is not red… Something that is red, is what?

_ At the end of her thought she looked up at an older man with large fangs and piercing red eyes. "Hello little girl, may I drink your blood?"_

_ At the end of his sentence a bullet went flying through his skull. He instantly turned to dust. The little girl stared in slight horror as a figure strutted through the snow with a sniper rifle resting on her shoulder._

_ "Hey, kid, the what hell are you doing in a place like this?" She bent down and wiped a bit of blood that splattered on to her face. The girl shuttered back slightly. With a sigh woman pushed up a pair of goggles onto her forehead almost under her fur-lined hood, revealing clear green eyes, and strapped the gun to her back._

_ The girl blinked innocently._

_ "Come on, let's get out of here." She bent down and offered her back for the girl to climb up onto. "Be careful of the gun dear…"_

"Yuuki!" someone yelled hurriedly, rapping on the door. "You're going to be late for your entrance exam if you don't get up and get ready!"

The sixteen year old girl with no parents or past shot out of bed and rushed into her adjoined bathroom, putting her long brown hair back in a ponytail as she brushed her teeth. After she finished with that she jumped into her old middle school uniform that barely fit from the slight growth spurt she had gone through over the summer.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Kyon?" She asked as she rushed out of her bedroom and down the grand staircase.

"I tried Yuuki. I really did." Her adopted older brother replied, twirling his key ring on his finger. His brown hair was slicked back until it dried, then it would become mess of straight length. A leather jacket concealed his muscular body and the gun hanging from his hip. He was the oldest son of her adopted father; he was the product of the man's first marriage. "Waking you up is like trying to raise the dead."

Yuuki stopped and frowned as her stomach grumbled. "Nii-chan, I'm hungry…"

He sighed and pushed her along, toward the overwhelmingly huge front door. "I'll buy you lunch after the exam. If you don't get in to this school Dad's going to blow a gasket."

With a sigh, the girl pushed open the door and headed toward the small foreign sports car Kyon drove. He was twenty and was the first person in the family to merit a driver's license.

"I know; 'first person in the family to not go to Cross Academy in over a hundred years.'"

"But I think you can get in. It's not like the headmaster is going to turn down a member of the Kimura clan, especially now."

Yuuki sighed and sat farther back in the seat. The image of the man that tried to attack her ten years ago flashed through her minds. "Are the vampires a problem?"

"Nah. The bastards keep to themselves. The human girls are the problem." The male joked. Kyon had been working as a security guard at the school since he graduated. "And don't even think about getting attached to any of the night class."

"Why would I even think about vampires? One tried to kill me once, remember?" Yuuki sighed.

With that the two drove in silence to Cross Academy. Upon arriving Kyon escorted Yuuki to the exam room, wished her luck, and bailed.

Yuuki sighed and walked up and down the isles, looking for the seat with her name on it. After a few minutes of fussing she found it: "Kimura Yuuki" a peice of paper announced. As she sat down she looked at the boy she ended up next to. He was unusually tall, even sitting down. He was pale with silver hair and lavender eyes. There was blod tattoo on his neck and several peircings on either ear. First word that came to Yuuki's mind was Yankii. She looked at the name infront of him. Kiryuu Zero.

He made a point to ignore her, glaring into the distance, even as Yuuki attempted to make conversation with him.

The tests were eventually handed out. Yuuki looked at hers and groaned. There wasn't a question on the first page she understood, which wasn't a good thing if every one of the hundred fifty pages were going to be that way. As she finished, the best of her ability, the first question she heard Kiryuu turning his page. Two and a half hours later Zero was the first one finished; he threw his test on the teacher's desk and left.

Yuuki groaned, she had two and a half more hours and she was only on page twenty. As the minutes rolled by more and more students handed in their tests. By the time the teacher called time she was only on page hundred. If there hadn't been a long streak of easier questions she'd probably only be on page fifty.

There were a few only girls who sounded as if they weren't quite finished. They all gathered outside the room. Yuuki listened to their conversation slightly.

"So, I'm here for the Night Class. I've heard from a friend that's a second year, that they're amazing. They can take that test in like three hours!" the one girl said excitedly.

"Really? Did you see that yankii that finished in like two and a half? Think they'll put him in the Night Class?" Another said.

"No way. The night is super rich. His family probably couldn't even afford to get in the Day Class. Yankii's are always from poor families!" A third commented.

Shaking her head, Yuuki looked at the teacher that exited the room after her, he had the tests in a box in his arms. "Excuse me, where is the headmaster's office?"

She followed his directions and knocked on the labeled door and entered.

Kyon smiled at her as did the man behind a desk. The man she guessed was the headmaster. According to her father he was once a hunter but had given it up for more pacifist ideals. "You must be Yuuki."

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She bowed and walked closer to the desk, into the single light in the room.

"Your father was a bit reluctant you enroll you into this school, because of something in your past?" Cross commented, after recovering from a wave of nestalgia caused by a familiarity of her.

"Really? He seemed really pushy about the fact that if I didn't get in he'd keep me from eating for a month or something."

"Your father is a complicated man which I completely empathize with. I'll let you get home, I'm sure you're exhusted after that test." The headmaster said with a smile dismissing the two.


	2. Beginnings

When they were close to the house, Kyon announced that he would be away until the beginning of the school year. Yuuki complained slightly but understood his duty as a hunter.

Her father wasn't home and Kyon left right away. She was virtually alone in the house. One of the dogs that had free run of the house greeted her when she walked in and she could hear the housekeeper scolding a cat in the kitchen.

Yuuki stomped up to her room, ignoring the housekeeper's greeting. She knew that she did horrible on her test and she probably wasn't going to get in. Throwing herself onto her bed, she wondered how she would explain it when her rejection letter finally came. Eyes stared at her from the confines of a picture frame on her nightstand.

Picking it up, she frowned at the woman in the photo. Green eyes, which she had first seen ten years ago on a snowy night, hid behind long red bangs and rested above a proud smile. Her trusted sniper rifle hung on her back and a broad sword rested at her hip. Yuuki stood in her middle school uniform next to. The photo was taken on the last day she had seen the woman who rescued her.

"What would you tell me to do, Hitomi?" She asked, picking up the photo. The girl generated a reply in a very deep voice: "_Oh, Yuuki, you'll get in. If not I'll go down to that school and give that twit Cross a piece of damned mind. _Really, that's not necessary. There are hundreds of other high schools. _Yeah, but Cross legitimately has a good school, good enough for blood suckers apparently, how can __**you**__ expect to get into college without a good school. Doubt your grades have improved much since I kicked it. _Thanks. Love you too."

With a sigh, she put the frame back and stared at it for a bit longer. She nodded off and her dream from the night before continued.

"_Do you have a name?" The woman asked the girl as they sat in an idling car, trying to get warm. _

_The girl shook her head and looked around the interior of the car, amazed by it somehow._

"_I have to call you something, don't I?" The hunter sighed at the silence of her companion, and thought for a moment. "I found you in the snow, so why not Yuuki? I think it means something else too…"_

_Yuuki smiled and nodded slightly. She repeated it slowly, pointing at herself._

"_I'm Hitomi." She smiled back at the girl. "Now what the hell am I going to do with you, I'm most certainly not suited for motherhood, but I know someone that is."_

_After a long drive in the snow, they arrived at a mansion. Hitomi held Yuuki's hand as the two entered the building and asked a server to retrieve the master of the house. They waited a few minutes, the older female mumbling about how "he better take this damned kid."_

_A man of about 35 walked down the grand staircase. He was dressed in a business suit with his then fully black hair slicked back. His dark brown eyes pierced down at the woman as he spoke in an annoyed tone. "What do you want, Hitomi? I have a business to run and two kids to take care of."_

"_Aw, but as far as I can tell, both Kyon and Raven are with their mothers. Besides I have a business proposition for you, Katashi."_

"_We have known each other a long time, Takamiya, and I have learned to ignore your 'propositions.'" He looked down at Yuuki and saw a bit of blood Hitomi had missed when she was cleaning her up. "Especially after that time you traded me that anti-vampire gun for that medal I earned in the army."_

_Shrugging in reply, "Listen, I would have earned the damned thing myself if I wasn't a girl, fair is only fair hun. Besides, this one is pretty loose-loose, if you ask me."_

_With a sigh, Katashi glanced at Yuuki again and motioned for her and Hitomi to follow him up to his study. Once inside, the adults sat opposite each other with a desk between them; Yuuki sat on a couch near the door letting her eyes wandering around the room._

"_What are you doing with a kid; I thought your brother had two sons."_

"_He does. I found her, without any memories wandering around an active vampire battle zone. I killed a former human that tried to eat her."_

"_Let me guess, you want me to take her in?"_

"_I guess that's a no then? Sorry for wasting your time." Hitomi stood up and walked toward Yuuki. "I'll just ask a hunter friend, I have several with kids her age."_

"_Did I say I wouldn't take her in? I swear, you jump to conclusions too quickly. A hunter home is most certainly not the best place for her. Besides, Kyon and Raven are never here at the same time, so I'm sure they would appreciate the company."_

_Hitomi turned and smiled at the male. "Oh, thank you. I decided to call her Yuuki, since I found her in the snow, think it fits her?"_

"_It fits her fine." He stood up, walked over to Yuuki, and bent to her level. "My name's Katashi Kimura and I'll be taking care of you, alright?"_

_Yuuki nodded and held out her hand to the man. Hitomi announced a need for her departure and bailed._

The door down stairs slammed shut, making the entire house rattle, and waking up the sleeping girl. "I'm ho-home!"

Yuuki shoved her face farther into the pillow. Raven, the girl's older sister, burst into her room in the same flamboyant fashion that she had entered the house. The older girl's long black hair covered the quiver and bow on her back. She pierced her adopted sister with her ice blue eyes. "Get in?"

"The tests won't be graded for a while," Yuuki replied, keeping her head under the pillow.

Raven sat on the bed. "Then how do you think you did?"

The younger sat up. She didn't want to disappoint her genius sister. According to their brother, Raven was well on her way to becoming one of the best hunters of their generation. Not only that, but she was the top of her class in her first year of high school. "I guess okay?"

"Then you'll be fine, don't worry. You'll get in, I know you will." She reached over and picked up the picture of Hitomi, a good friend of her mother's. "Cross would be much too afraid that Hitomi would come back from the dead and take him back with her."

Both girls laughed at that and headed down stairs to watch TV in the way that teenagers do over summer break.


	3. Father

**Heya humaniods, or whatever you are. Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever, but school sucks. Now schools over and I approach my Senior year with much sorrow for the childhood I will soon be leaving behind (not to mention the writing time my Senior Project is taking up ^^"). Anyway, have a chapter of a story. Please review; I want to make sure I haven't quite lost my touch!**

Yuuki and Raven were lounged on the sofa in the family room, an open bag of chips and several empty cans of soda were littering the coffee table. The two barely batted an eye at the front door opening and shutting, but at the housekeeper's greeting of "Kimura-san, welcome home" they burst into action. Raven grabbed the remote, to find something educational in lieu of the anime they had been watching. Yuuki attempted, and failed, to grab the food and drinks and move them into their hiding place; she dropped two almost full sodas on the white carpet as their father walked in.

Unable to say anything, the male sighed heavily and covered his face. The housekeeper frowned, mostly because she'd have to clean it up.

"Hey, Dad…" The two girls said nervously. Yuuki took a step away from the puddle and Raven turned off the TV.

"I'm so glad that you two will be in school soon, far away from here." He looked over the two, somewhere between severe hatred and slight amusement (mostly hatred). "Clean this up and then come see me in my study."

"You'll miss us, Daddy!" Raven yelled after him.

"You work too hard!" Yuuki chimed in.

With a glare from the housekeeper, they set to work, grudgingly. About an hour later, they stood outside their father's study door, arguing about if they should knock or barge in. A disgruntled order from within had them scurrying inside.

"Firstly, I have told you time and time again not to eat in there. Food should stay in either the kitchen or dining room; or do you two like Hitomi find ruining others' property amusing?" He said, not looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"Of course not, it's just snacking and watching TV is all we have to do," Yuuki replied. Raven nodded to add emphasis.

"Yuuki, you could be studying; we both know that you certainly could use it." The younger girl grimaced and looked at a wall. "And Raven, I'm sure there's some hunter technique you could be brushing up on, or help Yuuki study for the love of all that is holy?"

"Sorry Father. I just got back from a mission so I didn't want to do anything like that right now," Raven smiled awkwardly at the man who finally looked up at them.

"Didn't you mother say you and her wouldn't be finished until the end of the week? That damned woman is going to give me an ulcer." He sighed at the thought of his third ex-wife, who was introduced to him by none other than Hitomi Takamiya.

"Well, we finished early and she had some solo-missions to do. She says that I'll be ready to go out my own soon!" The girl beamed.

Frowning, Katashi stared at his daughter disapprovingly. "And you think you're ready now? I'll be sure to tell her that I want to be part of this decision about your future."

"I am ready now damn it!" Slamming her hands on the desk, she glared at her father. Without a word from him, only a fierce return gaze, she left with an exaggerated shutting of the door.

"Why don't you want Raven to become a hunter? She was born one, wasn't she?" Yuuki asked her father.

"It's not that I do not want her to be what she wants to be, Yuuki, it's that I want her experience her own life before she has to wallow in so much death." The girl looked at him questioningly. "Hunting is a dangerous business, as you well know. However, it is also a poisoning business. She may not have acted like it around you, but Hitomi relished in the act of killing vampires, and not to help people. I don't want Raven to be a mindless killing machine."

"I thought you didn't like vampires, Father."

"I don't, but they a nuisance I have to deal with."

"There's still a lot I don't understand, isn't there?"

"And that's probably best. There's no reason to worry yourself with the problems of a world that you don't belong to; I wouldn't bother if two of my three children weren't hunters." He sighed and pushed his papers back from him, trying to get work done was now a worthless endeavor. "How did your test go today?"

She froze. She was hoping he'd forgotten about that. Throwing on a brave face, Yuuki pieced together a reply. "It went as well as expected, I guess you could say."

"So you probably failed. I doubt that, you had to answer a few of the questions right. And Cross probably thought you were adorable or something weird like that."

"The Headmaster seemed very nice when I met him."

"I'm sure he did. Anyway, if you don't get in there a few other schools that you tested for, you'll be getting into high school even if I have to use bribery. Now go study and don't watch anymore anime."

"But we were watching Hetalia! That anime is kick-ass educational!" Receiving a glare from her father, she left sheepishly.

Yuuki found her older sister in the back yard, shooting arrows into hay barrels. She sat at a table and watched her shoot a few volleys while she pretended to study.

Zero threw an innocent potted plant against a wall. Technically, it was aimed at the Headmaster's head, but he luckily ducked.

"Now Kiryuu, don't be so angry. If you're really that worried about it, we could put you in the Night Class." Cross crouched behind his desk, hoping to shield himself from the angst vampire teen.

"There's no way in hell that I'm ever going to be part of the Night Class." Zero yelled at him.

"Then you can't be so sensitive about every little thing can you? What would your parents say if you didn't graduate from school?"

"You leave my parents out of this!" With that, the silver haired teen left, slamming the hard enough to dislodge a picture from the wall.

The former vampire hunter crawled out of his hiding place and reached for the phone.

"Hello Kaname, this is Headmaster Cross." The man said seriously.

"Oh good evening Headmaster, is there a problem?" the pretentious pureblood prince as in his casual low-key tone.

"No, unless you count Zero as a problem…"

"You know I do."

"But I think I've found her, Kaname. I found your princess."

Kaname's creepy-ass smile could be heard over the phone. "Good, good. Can't wait to meet her again."

Cross hung up the phone and looked at the audience ominously.


	4. The Number between One and Negative One

**So there are better things I could be doing (like my senior project . Sorry my lovely editors!), but I adore **_**Vampire Knight**_**; it just can't be helped. Anyway, some of you may have noticed me using this: ****‽****. It's called an interrobang (or an interabang) and Microsoft likes to pretend it doesn't exist, but it does. Google it if you care. Fic:**

Eventually the inevitable happened, the letters from Cross Academy came for the two school aged girls. Raven opened hers, finding the Disciplinary Committee armband along with the letter of acceptance into the Guardians of the school. The hunter strutted around the house wearing it for the better part of the day.

Yuuki was less excited to open her lettering, fearing what the paper might say. Rolling his eyes, her father took the envelope and read the contents aloud.

"Miss Yuuki Kimura: It is a pleasure to say that we have accepted you to our fine establishment…"

Yuuki shrieked in happiness, taking the letter from him to read the rest on her own. She learnt the name of her roommate, the location of their room, which class she was in, and the date for first year orientation. Included with her letter was also the ranking of every student that had taken the exam, and was accepted into the academy. Zero Kiryu was first, which was somehow surprising. Her future roommate, a girl named Sayori Wakaba (**I decided to keep Yori as her roommate since she'll be soon going through a lot of crap and she needs a nice, normal companion)** ranked in the top twenty, which would be good if Yuuki needed any help with schoolwork. Her own name was second from the bottom, just above the girl who had to be taken out of the test in the first hour because one of her parents was hit by car.

In a week, Yuuki found herself at Cross academy, meeting her roommate. The girl was absolutely normal in every way and was very kind. The two had little time to talk before they were rushed off to the auditorium for orientation.

Yuuki sighed angrily when she saw the hosts of the event were two Night Class students, two blond males of opposing personalities. She managed to ignore them through most of the show, instead looking over her new classmates. The silver haired boy looked pissed and more annoyed than Yuuki felt. He has two seats on either side of him vacant for some reason. The same white armband the Raven was prancing around in a few days before was on his uniform.

"He's one then, too?" Yuuki asked aloud, assuming he was a hunter. Yori looked at her new friend, confused from the outburst; though she was glad to have a distraction from the girl's crazy love confessions and nickname giving. "Oh, that boy over there's in the disciplinary committee, like my older sister."

"Ah, well I hear he's the headmaster's adopted son, so I guess it makes sense." Yori shrugged and covered an ear as the girl next to her shrieked in happiness. "I do hope they're not like this constantly."

Yuuki nodded in agreement and looked up at the vampires the girls were idolizing. She sighed and wondered if they were as nice as they were pretending to be.

After the thing they had lunch at the school café, classes would start the next day. She and Yori sat with a few other girls that were very entertained by the boys' vampric charms. Yuuki looked over and saw Zero on his own again and stood up to go ask him to join them, as one of the boys at her table told the girls to shut their traps.

Yori grabbed her hand. "You're not going to try to make friends with him just to be in good with the headmaster?"

"Of course not! I hate it when people are forced to sit alone." Yuuki smiled and was released.

"May I sit here?" Yuuki asked the silver haired boy, with a kind smile.

He glared at her, thinking she was stupid. "It's taken."

"And the other seats?"

"Taken." He looked back down at his barely touched meal.

"So it's true what they say then."

"Who says what?"

"That vampire hunters are loners and don't like people." Yuuki smiled again.

"That's stupid, no one says that." He replied glaring at her, slightly less intensely. "I take it you're not a hunter though?"

"Nope, though I was saved by one when I was a kid and my two older siblings are hunters." Yuuki sat down, despite him telling her, in a rather off hand way, that one of his many imaginary friends was sitting in the seat.

"Oh, you're a Kimura, the adopted one I take it?"

"You've heard of me?" Yuuki shrugged. "Though the headmaster probably talks about the family a bit, right? He's your adopted father, isn't he?"

"He's taken care of me, but he hasn't adopted me." He glared up at the window that held Cross's office.

"Oh, sorry to be rude."

"Well, then why'd you come over here?"

"Because you looked alone, and it made me sad in a way." She smiled at him, for the hundredth time. "I just hate it when people are on their own."

"I prefer to be on my own."

"If you change your mind, you're always welcome to talk to me." She said as she watched Yori get up and motion she was heading back to the room. Yuuki got up and ran to catch up.

After an hour of lying to Yori about half her life, Yuuki was saved by her roommate's wish for a shower. She sat and looked through one of her texts books for a minute or so, the girl was startled by someone climbing in her third story window. Shrieking at the male figure, she noticed who it was just after she alerted the entire dorm.

"Jeez… Maybe I should've tried the door though…" Her older brother said, motioning to the armband on his jacket so the girls that came to check on Yuuki would go away.

"Yeah… Then I wouldn't have … I thought you might've been a vampire!" She yelled at him.

Kyon shrugged and sat on Yuuki's bed, "How are you fitting in?"

"Okay. My roommate's really nice and everyone is weird but nice. Except this one kid…"

The male looked at her expectantly. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Some kid named Zero Kiryuu. He was wearing an armband like yours and Raven's."

"Oh, Kiryuu. Be careful around him. His parents and brother died about four years ago at the hands of a pureblood. He can be a bit antisocial." Kyon sighed and looked out the window. "The headmaster didn't tell me that he finally made up his mind… Well, good luck!"

"What? What do you mean?" She yelled out her window as he dropped from the third story. Yuuki sighed and dropped to the floor, exhausted. "My family is crazy…"


	5. Encounters of the Blond Kind

**Thanks to everyone that's favorited this recently! I updated just for you! Helps I had it half done for almost a year . anyway, enjoy... tell your friends! Pleas review! Don't make me beg.**

After getting to class, two weeks into the school year, and avoiding the morning mob of fangirls and the vampiric items of their idolatry, Yuuki found herself confused by the lesson of the day, as she was every day. Yori was trying to explain in simple language between two classes; all she got in return was a blank stare. Sighing, the normal girl left while there was some time between classes. Yuuki's eyes wondered around the classroom. Most girls gathered in a group, talking about the Night Class no doubt and the boys were talking about sports. Zero was sitting alone. Soon she found herself standing in front of his desk.

"Uh… hey…" She smiled at him awkwardly, unsure why she was talking to him. He looked up at her, his gaze got no farther than her chin before he glared down at his desk again.

"Yeah? What do you want Kimura?"

She frowned slightly. "Kyon told me that a vampire killed your parents. It must be hard to be here, with the Night Class."

He snorted and looked up her with dark amusement. "How about you? You almost died because of them. They killed Hitomi."

She looked away. "I try to keep my distance. D-Do all hunters know each other?" Glancing back, he had disappeared. "Kiryu-san?" As she looked around the classroom and being unsuccessful in finding Zero, the teacher came in.

Yuuki didn't see Zero the rest of the day and ended up getting detention. When she walked out of the building, the sun had begun to set and the sounds of fangirls were off towards the moon dorm. Shook her head and headed toward her dorm, stretching slightly. While thinking about various things, and staring up at trees, she tripped and fell. She looked at her hands, swearing when she saw the blood. Getting up quickly, she limped as fast she could.

A blond figure in white stepped out from behind a tree. "Oh… you're hurt. Let us help you." She yelped and turned. Another was behind her.

"Stay back bloodsuckers!" She backed against a tree and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh? But you smell so good…" The first stepped close to her and licked her neck.

"Aidou… Stop… Kaname-sama will be-…"

"Lighten up Kain." He grabbed her wrists as she fought back and screamed. His fangs sunk into her neck slightly before he was tackled to the ground. Yuuki put her hand tightly to her neck crying. She opened her eyes and saw Zero holding the vampire down, a gun to his neck.

"Kiryu-san…" She slumped to the ground. Another white clad boy strode up.

"Kiryu." He said the name with contempt. "I'll handle their punishment. Take the girl, have her memories erased."

Zero stood and pulled Aidou to his feet roughly. "Whatever Kuran. But she doesn't need it. This is Kyon and Raven's younger sister."

Kaname smiled at her kindly, but sadly. "I apologize for what these idiots have done. They don't look too deep, they'll heal quickly." He then grabbed Aidou and Kain by their ears, vanishing into the moonlight.

Zero looked at her and sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up…" He glanced away, a pained look being missed by the girl, and headed toward the headmaster's private residence. She stood and followed a few steps behind.

The headmaster cleaned the wounds and put a bandage on them. He kept giving an odd look, like he wasn't sure about something. She lay in the spare room, listening to Zero and him talk in the hall but being unable to make out their words. When she woke up, Kyon's face was very close to hers. He wailed happily and hugged her. "Oh Yuuki-chan! When I heard I was so distraught… All Raven could say were awful things about Kiryu…" Raven was pacing by the door, and stopped just long enough to smile at her. Her brother sighed. "You missed dinner. The headmaster invited us to eat with him and Zero, you hungry?"

Yuuki nodded and pushed him away so she could get up. "Raven… Zero saved me… why would you down him?"

She scoffed and mumbled something under her breath, then speaking so they could hear. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." Kyon sighed and she gave him the finger, leaving.

Rolling his eyes he took Yuuki's hand and led her to the kitchen of the Headmaster's quarters. Cross beamed at them. "You look much better Yuuki! I'm so glad! I'm even happier to have you here for some on My-Style tofu daikon stew!"

"Thank you for having me… and helping me…" She bowed slightly.

"Don't thank him too soon," Zero's voice came from doorway.

Yukki glanced back at him. "What do you mean Kiryu-san?"

"His 'My-Style' cooking's a bit off, but it's edible."

Nodding slightly, watching him. There was something different about him, to her. Maybe his tattoo? Or his eyes? Whatever it was, she sat between Kyon and the Headmaster to eat. "Thank you Kiryu… for rescuing me."

He looked up at her, with a sigh. "It's my duty." The headmaster nudged him, giving him an awkward wink and smile. Kiryu glared at him and Cross shrunk back.

After dinner, Yuuki thanked Cross again. Kyon stretched back, looking at the silver haired boy. "Hey, Kiryu, take Yuuki back to her dorm, I'm going to get back on patrol." Kiryu grumbled but nodded, getting up and heading out. Yuuki got up quickly and followed him.

After trying to start conversation several times, and only getting awkward silence in response, Yuuki walked a few steps behind Zero in silence. When they got to the Sun Dorms, Zero leaned against the wall, looking at her seriously. "Stay away from them. Try to get Raven to escort you if you have to stay in class late… They've never actually had the balls to attack anyone before… must be your blood."

Yuuki looked at him in surprise. "W-What d-do you mean?" He didn't reply, only turned and headed away. "Kiryu!" She sighed and went to bed, having an awful nightmare she wouldn't remember in the morning.


	6. Silver Fangs

**Short one! Sorry! But look, things happen! The person that made Raven for me asked for some Zero x OC and I assume she meant hers… I'm feeling like I should do Kyon x Zero to be a jerk and add some yaoi and add some funny… don't know yet… read on:**

It had been over a week since the attack, and Yuuki had barely seen Zero. He wasn't in class and when she did see him while he was patrolling, he glared at her and walked the other way, holding his neck. Kyon and Raven had taken to escorting her everywhere, which wasn't to her liking. Kyon was good company but made her seem like a needy little girl. Being with her sister didn't make it weird at school, but Raven had become a downer to be around.

_Luckily_, she had to deal with neither on that lovely Saturday afternoon. Kyon was with their father on a business trip, much to his dismay, and Raven was on another mission with her mother. Yori was studying in the courtyard of the school building, Yuuki seated next to her, staring up at the clouds. "It's lovely that the Night Class can't roam the grounds freely… Don't have to worry about their annoying fangirls out here." Yuuki glanced at her roommate and nodded. "I bet Kiryu's still patrolling though…" Yori shrugged and glanced at her with annoyance. "Will you please get back to studying? Before you flunk out?" Sighing, she nodded and glanced at her books.

It started getting dark and Yuuki spotted Zero. She quickly stood, gathering her books. "See you at dinner Yori." She ran off. "Kiryu-san! Kiryu!" He glanced back at her and sighed. "What do you want Kimura?"

She smiled at him. "Just wanted to see how you were. You haven't been in class for a while."

"Whatever. I don't care about school."

"All you care about is killing vampires?"

He glared at her. "I want them _all _dead." Then he looked away quickly, holding his chest. "You should leave me alone."

"I don't think so! Did you do something to my sister?" She stepped in front of him, poking his chest. "Every time I talk about you, she either cries or yells at me! And Kyon just changes the subject."

He gripped her hand as his eyes changed to red slowly. "You really do smell delicious Yuuki-san…" She dropped her books and pulled away, unsuccessfully.

"K-Kiryu!?" She started to shriek before he covered her mouth and pressed her against a conveniently placed wall. He licked her neck, pressing against her. She trembled and tried to push him off, and kept trying, even after she knew it pointless, out of fear. Then his fangs slipped into her neck, blood seeping into his mouth and down onto her shirt. Yuuki screamed and cried against his hand.

He got roughed as he drank more, until he felt the trembling stop and her breathing slow. Rushing back from her, she slumped to the ground unconscious. He started crying and picked her up, running her to the headmaster's quarters.

Cross put Yuuki in the guest room, after bandaging her up and cleaning her off. Zero had someone locked himself in his room so he couldn't get out (**In this AU Zero's room is in the headmaster's private quarters. He doesn't have a dorm**), and was in the process of hurtling things across the small space. Picking up his phone and taking an agonizing breath, Kaien dialed Katashi. When he picked up, he was annoyed at being interrupted on a business trip, he quickly turned excessively angry as Cross spoke and as he had to accept that he could not go home early, much to Kyon's dismay.

Yuuki woke up on a Monday in the same room as the last time she had been attacked by a vampire. She touched her neck and started crying, her thought of it being a nightmare shattered.


	7. Kiryu and Kuran

Yuuki, after almost feinting, had gotten herself out of bed and was stumbling down the hallway, holding onto the wall. She was extremely lightheaded; he had taken so much blood. Sighing, she stopped to take a break. So, Zero was a vampire. Why wasn't she scared? Or even angry? More importantly, why didn't anyone tell her? Why wasn't he in the Night Class? She shook her head, pouting, and kept going toward the Headmaster's office.

Voices. First, her father's: extremely angry. Then Raven's, even more mad. Both demanding Zero be punished and put in the Night Class. The headmaster remarks that for him, the Night Class would be punishment. Kyon agreed. The other voice… the beautiful brunet vampire from the night the Night Class student attacked her… said he should've started in the Night Class. She frowned and headed back toward that room, the world spinning around her. She passed the room, and collapsed.

She woke up a short while later in someone's arms. Zero. "Kiryu-san… H-How are you?"

He looked down at her softly. "I think after what happened… we can be on a first name terms."

She nodded. "How are you, Zero-kun?"

He sighed and looked away. "Fine. I expected you to freak out or scream if you woke up in my arms. How are you feeling?"

She grimaced, knowing that how she felt was his fault. "Really light headed… hungry."

Zero stopped and Yuuki looked forward. The white clad boy glared at them. "Going to finish her off, Kiryu?"

The silver haired boy glared at him. "Shut up Kuran."

"Oh. Trying to make up for what you took from her, then?" Zero set her down. She stumbled and clung onto him. Kaname walked over and picked her up. "The headmaster and I decided you will be joining the Night Class. Go pack your things and meet me at the Moon Dorm at sun down."

Yuuki whimpered, looking up at the other male, taking in his beauty (and his demonic aura). "Zero… I'm sorry."

Shaking his head as he turned away, Zero sighed. "No Yuuki, it's not your fault."

After Zero was gone, Yuuki pushed away from Kaname. "Let me go, vampire!" She fell of the ground with an "oof."

"You did not seem to fear Kiryu, who has hurt you, but you are afraid of me." He smiled kindly at her (but sadly and creepily with hint of evil and loneliness), holding a hand out to help her up. "Why?"

"I hate vampires, th-they're…" She got up, not taking his hand. "But some are better than others… and I know Zero doesn't want to do…" Suddenly her face was bright red, and she felt very flustered.

"I'd never hurt you Yuuki." Kaname brushed his fingers against her neck and she shivered.

"Kuran! What are you doing to Yuuki!?" Kyon pulled him away from her, glaring at him.

Smiling, he said nothing and walked away, glancing back to look over Yuuki from behind.

Yuuki looked up at her brother. "Kyon… I-I… Why di-…" Then she passed out again.

In a matter of an hour, Yuuki had woken up again. Kyon smiled at her. "How are you feeling kid?"

She groaned and closed her eyes again. "I am so anemic…"

He chuckled. "Not necessarily… He took a lot of blood, anyone would be a little out of it." His face became slightly more serious. "What was Kuran talking to you about?"

"The Night Class boy? Nothing… I-I…" She sighed. "Who is he?"

Kyon frowned. "He's a pureblood, the leader of the nightclass."

"A pureblood? What do you mean?"

"Vampires are born; purebloods have no human blood thinning their vampire blood. They're so pure, that their bites can turn a human into… a vampire. That's what happened to Zero."

Yuuki nodded, rubbing her neck. "I assume he didn't ask for it…"

"No. A pureblood attack his family, killing his parents and brother, but leaving him alive but cursed."

Yuuki looked at him, slightly in shock. "No… he… Why didn't you tell me? If I would've known…"

He hugged her and sighed, rocking her slightly. "If he had it his way, no one would've known. Do you hate Zero now, Yuuki?"

She shook her head. "I'm a bit afraid of him, but he didn't want to, right? He was trying to fight it! That's why he was staying away from everyone!"

Nodding, he stood up. "Do you want to go back to your room, or stay here?"

She shrugged then looked at him. "Teach me to fight. I want to be a Guardian."

"Uh no way." Then he left, out the window.

A little under an hour later, her father came in with the headmaster. Katashi smiled at her. "Hey… how's my little girl?"

She frowned. "I'm not that little!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Better than I did."

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "I have some things to do… but get some rest. Have the headmaster call me if anything happens." Then he was gone.

Cross sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. "Are you sure you're alright? Did Kyon answer your questions earlier?"

She nodded, sighing. "I'm okay… But I asked him to teach me to fight… I want to be a guardian."

He looked at her, slightly shocked. Then he smiled, adjusting his glasses. "I know Zero feels he owes you something, everything. Ask him, and I'll allow you to become a guardian."

She smiled slightly. "Could he though? Being in the Night Class now?"

Smiling back at her, he nodded. "Yes, I am headmaster after all. If you'd like, I even have a spare anti-vampire weapon laying around."

"Thank you so much, Headmaster."

He nodded and stood. "Call me Kaien, please." Then he walked out.

When he came back, he was accompanied by Yori. She smiled at her roommate, and her roommate gave her a fussily worried, but annoyance return expression. "Hey Yori! I'm sorry, I'm such a ditz."

Her roommate chuckled as the headmaster left a small leather pouch on the end table. "Totally, you fell hard enough to be out for two whole days!" Then she glanced at the bandage around her neck. "What happened to your neck?"

Yuuki grimaced. Yori didn't know, and she couldn't tell her. "Cut it, when I fell. Totally nasty, so much blood loss."

Yori grimaced back. "Ew! Come on, let's get you back to our room." Yuuki nodded and followed her, thinking of Zero, and the Night Class President.

**This one is normal length! I was struggling there for a bit… next time: Yuuki has an intimate meeting with the whole of the Night Class! And later: More awkward creepy time with Kuran! Stay tuned! R&R**


	8. The Chat

Yuuki let herself heal for a few weeks, before seeking Zero's help. She watched the Night Class, hidden among the fangirls. Sometimes he came out with them, walking near Kaname grudgingly; and sometimes when she did see him, he had his coat and shirt buttoned uncharacteristically.

When she had officially worked up the nerve, she went through the back door of the Moon Dorm. The pouch and note Cross had given her in hand. Knocking on the large door of the building, she glanced back. Detention was in her future.

A blond vampire opened the door, smiling at her. "Hello, hello! What is a Day Class student doing here?"

"I'm here to see Zero." She held out the note to him, watching him warily.

He took it, skimming over it. Smiling more, he nodded. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, vice president. You must be Kimura Yuuki-chan. Come on in."

She nodded, following him inside. Looking around at the palace like interior, Yuuki drool. "Wow…"

Ichijo chuckled, heading up the stairs. "It would be quite impressive. Though, I've heard that your father's home is quite elaborate as well."

Yuuki frowned, following him. "You know my father?"

He shrugged in return. "He and my grandfather do business occasionally." Once they were upstairs, he knocked on a door. "Kiryuu?" No answer. "He must be talking to Kaname, or the Headmaster, or on a mission." He took her hand gently and rounded a corner.

"Or h-…" She stared at the group of vampires that were all in the hall, talking angrily amongst themselves. The ones closest looked at her hungrily, stopping everything.

A blonde female walked closer to her. "So this is the little shit that tempted that former human and got us landed with a hunter in our dorm!"

Yuuki shrunk back. Ichijo sighed, touching the girl's shoulder gently. "Ruka, it's not her fault. No one knew…"

A redded girl scoffed. "Kaname-sama didn't seem too damned surprised. And neither did you, Takuma-sama."

The boy beside her yawned and tapped her shoulder. "Don't blame Takuma."

Adio glared at Yuuki. "What is she doing here Ichijo?" Yuuki sneered, turning to leave. She went face first into Kaname's chest.

"Oh, Kimura-chan?" Kaname looked down at her curiously.

She backed away from him, retreating behind Ichijo. "Kuran-sempai…"

Kaname glanced at the collective Night Class. "This is human is not to be harmed." They all scattered back to their rooms.

Next thing Yuuki knew, she was in Kuran's sitting room. She looked around in a daze with Ichijo standing next to her. It reminded her of the first time she had met her father. Finally, the pureblood spoke. "What are you doing here Yuuki?"

"Yuuki? A second ago it was 'Kimura-chan,' what's your deal?" She grimaced after realizing how sassy that was.

He chuckled darkly. "Trying to protect you. Many of the Night Class would be jealous if you seemed more casual with me than they could be."

She paled but nodded. "I came to see Zero. Where is he?"

"He is out, killing." He sat on the loveseat, watching her nonchalantly. "He'll be back shortly I assume, he usually is."

She frowned and shuffled awkwardly.

"Sit down, please."

She shook her head, turning toward the door. "I think I'll just come back later, when he's here." Then he was infront of her, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I insist. Stay, talk to me." Nodding, she sat down in one of the arm chairs. He smiled and went back to the couch, lounging on it.

"You may leave us, Takuma."

Ichijo nodded and smiled at Yuuki. "I'll be around, if you need me Yuuki." Yuuki smiled and nodded back. Then he left.

"What would you want to talk to me about, Kuran-sempai?" Yuuki didn't look directly at him, afraid to make direct eye contact, thinking about how he had the whole Night Class seemingly at his beck and call.

"They are not friends, they are blind followers." His voice was devoid of tone, and his face had expression.

She grimaced, unable to tell how he felt about that. "Oh. I'm not your friend either."

"No, I wouldn't expect that." He got up and got a glass of water. Sitting back down, he dropped two tablets into the glass. She watched the water turn red.

"Those are blood tablets? I've heard about them…"

He nodded, sipping it. "Would you like some water Yuuki?"

She shook her head, her heart pounding. He smiled. "I can hear your heart racing, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I guess I can't get my head around the idea of blood tablets… or…"

"Vampires?"

Nodding, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her heart. "I've known about them for a very long time… but I've only seen a few before I came here."

Kaname sat his glass down. "Yes, even knowing we exist, I can imagine that it's hard to believe in us. But every vampire in this school wants to coexist with humans, don't be too afraid of them."

"Aido seemed pretty happy to make me into a snack!"

"Yes, well, he's an idiot. Idiot Idol." Kaname didn't bat an eye at his own bad pun. "And he was justly punished for that."

"And how did you punish Zero? What he did… it was worse in your eyes?"

Kaname smiled. "Kiryu will always be scum in my eyes, but this is fair punishment for him."

"Why do you hate him so much? Is it because he's a hunter?"

"No." He took another sip. "It is because he is a vampire, but still refuses to allow himself to act on those instincts. His weakness disgusts me."

Yuuki frowned, unsure of how to respond. Kaname examined her over his glass with a slight smile of his parted lips. She shivered and looked away, towards the closed curtains.

"Y-You're a pureblood, Kuran? Kyon told me…" She said it slowly, unsure of her words.

He nodded and set his glass down. "Yes. There are very few of us left. Why do you ask?" When she only shifted awkwardly, he smiled and moved in front of her, kneeling and holding her hand. "Do you wish to be a vampire Yuuki?"

She pushed on him, but he was firmly planted. The chair flipped and she tumbled back toward the door. Kaname chuckled dryly, standing and offering her a hand up. "I was only teasing." Glaring at him as she allowed him to help her up, Yuuki was not as amused and rubbed her now bruised side.

"I know you were asking incase I knew of a way to help Kiryuu. No, he will slowly become a level E."

"A lev-…" She turned when the door to the room opened and Zero frowned.

"Ichijo said you wanted to talk to me about something?" He spat, not looking at Yuuki.

Kaname shook his head. "Yuuki skipped class to talk you, you wouldn't deny her would you, Kiryuu?"

He sighed and nodded for her to follow. She scampered behind him, looking over him. "You look really pale. Are you okay?"

Zero said nothing as he led her to his room and opened the door for her. She entered. It wasn't quite Kaname's room, but it was certainly better than her own dorm; especially having his own bathroom.

"Zero, I asked if you were okay?"

He threw off his jacket and gun harness, still not even looking at her. She grumbled angrily and tapped him hard on the shoulder.

Turning to look at her, his eyes slightly red, Zero growled and pulled her close. "Do I fucking look alright? I don't want to be alive, but I'm too much of a coward to do it myself. I'm starving all the time."

She took a deep breath. "You don't mean that."

He pushed her back. "You don't think so? I spent my entire life hating vampires! Now I'm what I've learned to hunt my entire life!"

Yuuki smiled at him encouragingly, but said nothing.

Finally he sighed, sitting heavily on his bed. "What did you come here for? You wouldn't come all this way just to bug me about how I was holding up."

She pulled out the Artemis Rod. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Staring at her blankly, but horrified, for several seconds, he took a deep breath. "Your sister would kill me."

"Isn't that what you wanted anyway?"

"Alright. But not now. Over the weekend, the Night Class and Day Class both have off Saturday." He pulled out a box of blood tablets and shook them. "Get out. Go back to the day world Kimura."

She left quickly, wondering to herself if there was a way she could help Zero. After she had left, he downed several tablets. Later he regurgitated it all in his private bathroom.

**Look, length! :o Anyway, please R&R good or bad. 3 Yagari'll be in one of the next chapters. I adore Yagari… he's fudging hilarious… anyway… things happen. More blood drinking, but will Yuuki make the same choice as in the original? O.o (Probably because I'm too lazy to create an alternative…)**


	9. The One Eyed Man

**I made a oneshot and a new fic, so here's a treat for you darlings~ Enjoy! (Yagari!)**

It was finally Saturday, Yuuki was in the gun range with Raven. Her sister stopped, glancing at her. "Kyon said you asked him to teach you to fight."

Yuuki paled, she was hoping she would leave soon. Zero had told her to meet him there. "Yeah. But when he said no…"

Raven slammed gun down. "I know you went to the Moon Dorm during the week. Kyon saw you. What were you doing? Planning on taking revenge on Kiryu?"

Then Zero came in, his and Raven's eyes met briefly then they both turned, growling. "What are you doing here?" They both said angrily.

Yuuki sighed. "I asked him to teach me… the Headmaster told me…"

They both frowned. "What!?" Frowning along with the two hunters, she assumed they were both "what"ing at different parts of her statement.

Sighing, Zero glanced at Raven. "I won't hurt her. I've already did that. I owe your sister everything. If you want to ensure that, go ahead and stick around, but I'm going to do as she asks."

Raven sighed, picking her gun back up and sticking her tongue out at him. Kiryu mumbled about her being childish as she left, watching her neck until she was gone.

Yuuki touched his arm and his gaze snapped at her. "Alright, let's get started." She pulled out the Artemis Rod. Zero took it, electricity very slightly zapping him.

"Why would he give you the Artemis?" He looked over her warily but then shook it out of his mind. "This is a very powerful anti-vampire, it rejects vampires completely."

She took it from him, noticing the sparks. "Are you alright?" He nodded, pulling it open for her.

"It'll be better this way, know if you're doing it right." Then he started their instruction.

Kyon walked into Kaname's dorm, grimacing. Kuran smiled at him, pouring them both a glass of water. "Sit down Kyon."

"You said you wanted to talk." He pulled out a flask and took a quick swig. "About what?"

"Kiryu. Please sit." Kaname lounged, sipping at his blood substitute.

Frowning, the human male sat, glaring at the vampire. "What about Kiryu?"

"He's starving. I really shouldn't let him out today, honestly."

"But he's been taking blood tablets. Kuran, he is taking them, isn't he?"

"Excessively. But they're probably doing more harm than good."

"He's one of _those_ former humans then. Of course." He stood again. "Where is he?"

Kuran smirked. "I think he mentioned helping Yuuki with something." Kyon ran out, not even bothering to waste his breath calling the pure blood a bastard, he already knew.

Yuuki had fallen forward on the cement floor and scraped open her hands. Realizing what that meant, she uncharacterically swore. "Fuck." She looked from her bloodied hands to Zero, horrified.

Kiryu loosened his tie and looked down at her with red eyes, his fangs obvious. He pulled her up as he kicked the Artemis away. The door slammed open and a bullet zipped past them. Both Yuuki and Zero collapsed, Yuuki looking past the hungry vampire and saw her brother panting as he still had his gun up. Zero held his grazed shoulder. "Kyon… I'm sorry."

The older boy hauled him up. "I know you are kid. It's not your fault. Come on."

"No! Kill me."

Kyon chuckled dryly and gripped his arm tightly. He glanced at Yuuki. "You alright sis?" Yuuki nodded, staring at Zero. Then they were both gone and Raven was rushing in.

Later Yuuki was in her sister's dorm, Raven brushing her hair and talking about school, a Day Class boy that had a crush on her. She pulled away, looking at Raven square in the face. "What'll happen to him?"

"I'll kick his ass if he doesn't stop stalking me."

"No. Zero."

"That's awfully casual."

"He almost killed me twice now, and he basically gave me his soul because of it. I think he and I can use first names. Kuran-sempai calls me by my first name too, if you're so worried about it." Yuuki said with little affliction, trying to keep her emotions in check. They both knew neither of them could do that easily.

"He what? That fucking pure-blood… has he hurt you!?" Raven had stood, pulling open the drawer with her weapons. "I swear to god, that if he so much thinks that…"

"He didn't do anything with me. He was just teasing me." Yuuki shifted awkwardly as she kept her confusions at that. "What'll happen to Zero?"

"Kyon called his former master."

Yuuki's eyes bulged, the look of confusion now clear.

"His teacher, a hunter that took care of and taught him while his parents were on missions of their own." Raven smiled. "He's a good man, a little scary. He'll know what to do with Zero."

"You know him?"

She nodded, finally shutting her weapons drawer and locking it. "He and Hitomi had an on and off thing…"

The next day, Kyon and Raven were both avoiding her, knowing she'd ask about Zero. She could see the pain and desperation in his eyes; when he told her, that he was basically her bitch now, she felt the need to protect him. Even if that meant from himself or her own siblings.

During a break, she saw her brother talking to a very gruff looking man. Yori yelled at her as she ran away, leaving her books lying in the middle of the breezeway.

The dark haired, one eyed man looked at her quizzically. Kyon scowled at her and was about to yell. Smiling, he bent down to Yuuki's level.

"So, you're the girl that Hitomi saved?" His smile was cold, insincere. "You must just attract former humans."

Yuuki frowned. "I was attacked by an aristocrat too…" Then she looked him over. "Vampire take your eye?"

"Yep. I was protecting Zero and his brother. He was always an insolent child."

Kyon rolled his eyes. "And now he's just downright scary, what with puberty and vampire instincts."

She hit her brother, scoffing. "Zero isn't really that scary. He tries to be, but I think he's just lonely. He's afraid to let people in."

"With good reason! He almost killed you Yuuki."

"If she's not scared of him, then what's the problem?"

"You know damned well what the problem is Yagari. He can't keep doing this."

Playing with the hem of her jacket, Yuuki listened to them banter as she hoped it would help understand Zero better, and her siblings' relationships with him.

"Kyon, you don't want him to die. You care about him too much."

The boy blushed deeply, reaching for his gun and snarling. (**Ya'll said nothing, so ya'll are getting Yaoi, which I may take away from you.**) "Shut up Yagari, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Yuuki was stunned, taking a step back. Kyon was never this aggressive about anything. Anything.

When all Yagari did was smirk knowingly, Kyon stormed off, swearing up a storm. He even yelled at a student that looked at him strangely. Then Yagari turned his gaze towards Yuuki and she gulped, not liking that strange look he was giving her.

**Cliff hanger~~~ But I'm sure you can guess, thanks to canon… bloody canon… spoiling fanfics since forever.**


	10. No Looking Back

Yagari smiled at her, coldly, but genuinely. "You don't want Zero to die either."

Yuuki sighed, shakily then shook her head. "No. I don't really think he wants to die as much as he says he does either."

"Me too." Then he smirked, challengingly. "But there isn't much a _good_ little girl can do, is there?"

Taking another deep breath, she turned and headed to the Moon Dorms. She hoped that she'd get in without the other vampires noticing, and out.

Her knuckled barely touched the wood of the door before it cracked open. "What is it?"

"Zero. Let me in."

"Yuuki? N-no. I-I can't…"

"It's alright, please. You said you owed me, remember?"

He sighed and opened the door enough for her to come in. She looked around then locked the door.

"What are you…" Then she took his hand pulling him to the adjoining bathroom. He tried not to look at her while she took off her jacket. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She smiled at him. "Zero… No one wants to see you die, or be in pain. Come on… lets continue from where Kyon stopped us."

"Yuuki… I can- I won't…" He gave her a pained red eyed look, moving a hand to his shoulder. "I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I know…" Then he walked over to her pushing her gently against the wall as he licked her neck. "But you'll be alive… functioning."

She winced when his fangs pierced her skin, but she attempted to keep her composure, which was easier said than done. Fear. The fear that he wouldn't stop, that it wouldn't be enough, that the other vampires would break down the door and they would take a bite themselves.

Eventually, Zero pulled away and leaned against her, sliding to the floor. She followed him, smiling as she very gingerly touched his knee. "Zero?"

"Are you going to do this every time I…"

"Yes. Because it's better than you attacking someone again." She put her hand to her wound. "It's better this way, that someone that knows helps you. Don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes at her, wiping his chin. "Not really."

Yuuki chuckled and stood, going over to his sink to look at the damage in the mirror. "Not too bad… not as deep as the first time…"

He sighed, not moving as he watched her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too kind, too optimistic?"

"Yep, grade school teachers, Raven, my dad." She smiled back at him as she wiped off the blood.

Sighing again, this time with a bit less angst, he stood, looking toward the door. "You should go out the window… the _aristocrats _are all in the hall. Kuran's trying to calm them down, but…"  
>She nodded and put a bandage on her neck. "I'm going to try to keep this our little secret."<p>

"Don't. It'll make Raven and Kyon upset at you. Just go."

Turning to leave, she stopped in the door frame. "For hating you, Kuran-sempai does a lot to protect you."

"Just go." He repeated, not looking at her.

Yuuki went back to the Sun Dorms and got properly cleaned, then sat on her bed, staring out the window as she rubbed the bandage around her neck. She heard the noises of the Day Class coming back as the sun went down.

"Yuuki?" She turned to look, preparing to defend herself (and Zero) against her siblings or the headmaster. But it was just Yori. She smiled at her.

"Hey… sorry about earlier… had some stuff to take care of."

"The teachers were pretty upset. You missed two days of class in a row." Yori sat next to her. "Your sister was also looking for you."

Yuuki groaned, her smile fading. "I'm sorry Yori. You shouldn't have to suffer because I'm a frickin idiot."

"Yeah, well, we friends, aren't we. Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Thank you though." There was no way she could talk about it to her roommate, her very normal roommate, even if she wanted to.

Yori nodded and sat at her desk, pulling her books out of her bag. Yuuki smiled at the back of roommate's head as she mentioned that she had taken notes for her.

Then she looked back out the window, it was a decent view of the school, could make out the light in the headmaster's office. She wouldn't regret her decision and her and Zero would face the consequences together if and when the time came.

"Yuuki? Maybe if you at least know what went on, they won't immediately send you to the headmaster, or give you detention forever."

Yuuki chuckled, mumbling under it. "I'm sure I'll end up there anyway…"

**Short one again, but this seems like a good stopping point… maybe next time I'll manage to give you a super duper (reasonably) long one… love ya'll. Review? Pwease?**


	11. Sorry Not Sorry

**I'm a dumbass... this was going to be longer, except I forgot I uploaded the document I was typing this in... and I just want to update... because college**

The next morning as she stepped out of her room, she walked into her older sister, who was leaning against the next to the door. "Morning Yuuki."

Paling further, Yuuki gripped her books. "H-Hey Raven…" Her eyes were trained on her shoes, hoping her hair was long enough to cover the bandage on her neck.

"What did you do to your neck?" Raven touched it and Yuuki swallowed, looking up at her sister, but not in the eyes.

"We'll talk about it later…"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "He did it again?"

"I made him… He'd die otherwise, wouldn't he?" When Raven didn't reply, Yuuki continued. "I know you care about him. You know better than I do what's happening to him, someone has to do this."

"And it shouldn't be you. You don't know anything about him." Then she turned and walked away.

Later she saw her brother; his eyes took latched to her neck and his face turned bright red. He walked over and Yuuki couldn't tell what he was on his mind.

"Kyon?" She was slightly nervous.

"Are you sure about this, Yuuki?" His face was suddenly clear, sad and worried.

"Yeah. I haven't known him that long but I don't want him to be in pain…"

He hugged her tightly. "You don't need to, but thank you. Yuuki, you're a lot braver than I am."

"If you want to trade places, you can always the big brother card." She knew by the change in grip that he was even more embarrassed. "Or you could tell him the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, shut up big bro. I'm not completely stupid."

He pulled back and ducked his head. "Whatever, just be careful, promise." Yuuki nodded and he disappeared. Her siblings were obviously not happy with her descision, but weren't telling her to stop.


	12. Kuran's First Request

**Hey lovelies! Sorry it's been a while. Other fics, college homework, a budding social life, and Tumblr happened! I love you! This has been being slow going . So, I'm going to do a lot of time summed then important stuff happening or something…**

Yuuki saw Zero occasionally throughout the next week, but didn't get a chance to talk to him. She avoided her siblings, despite then not having tried to talk her out of it since they found out. To keep herself from Cross's office, she attempted to be on her best behavior in classes. Everything was going so well until those two days she screwed.

She stood outside the office, having heard someone else talking to him. Yagari exited several minutes later, giving her a knowing, approving sneer. Shivering slightly, Yuuki entered, bowing slightly at the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. You're here by way of one of your teachers?" He smiled at her kindly, motioning her to sit.

"Yes, sir." She frowned at his frown. "Thank you, Headmaster Cross."

Sighing, he waved in his hand in dismissal. "Yuuki, you are a good girl, but perhaps not all that bright. I trust you, perhaps there is some way we could help you in school?"

She shrugged. "Maybe… Maybe Zero could help with that too… How is he doing, I haven't seen him much lately."

"That is what Yagari and I were just discussing. He's feeling better physically, but he's less happy than he had been, for good reason."

Yukki just nodded, simply.

"Yagari also suggested that you were feeding him your own blood."

Her face flushed and she felt as dizzy as the first time Zero drank from her. "I don't know where he would get an idea like that…"

Cross appraised her, frowning. "Maybe you should make an effort to go see him again. Yagari said he was looking a little lonely with just the Night Class, a little pale."

She frowned back him, hating his subliminal support. Assuming it was because the Headmaster had taken care of him for a long time, she nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I could talk one of my siblings to tag along."

He dismissed her not long after. She found Kyon sitting by the wall surround the Moon Dorm. Her brother glanced at her. "Detention?"

"Headmaster's office. Shouldn't you be protoling?" It had gotten dark and the classes had surely switched.

"Raven's doing it. Kuran asked me to make sure Kiryu doesn't sneak out, said he wasn't up for classes."

Yuuki frowned, looking up at the building. "He could've asked me if he needed some…" She pulled her brother to her feet. "Lets go visit your boyfriend."

"H-He's not my boyfriend."

"Because you haven't made a move…"

"Father would have a cow."

"Because he's a vampire?"

"Because he's male."

Taking in the information, processing, she shrugged and pulled him through the gates and up the stairs. She banged on Zero's door.

His face, filled with annoyance, was priceless when he opened the door. "Yuuki." He glanced at the oldest Kimura with a deeper frown and a slight blush. "Kyon."

Kyon blushed back, not saying anything while his little sister pushed pasted the former human, pulling them both into the room.

Both whined her name in protest. She raised her eyebrows at Zero. "Would you rather attack one of the Day Class girls and hurt them, scare them?" Then she looked at her brother. "Would you rather take my place?"

The boys' faces were red again, glancing at each other for a second before looking away. "If it would get you to stop this craziness, I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this."

Zero groaned, sitting on his bed. "I don't need it, from either of you!"

Giving him a disbelieving looking, the Kimuras started bickering. Yuuki eventually won and Kyon sat down next to Zero. As she smiled to herself, she went out to the hall to wait for her brother.

He came out in what she thought was too short of a time, flushed and frowning. "I-I can't… I can't do that for him…" His lips were kiss swollen, a slight split from Zero's fangs. There were also attempted puncture wounds on his neck, not even bleeding. "Can't…"

Rolling her eyes, Yuuki went in, informing Zero that he was totally tutoring her in everything from now on as he walked over to take his fill.

After cleaning up, she opened to see Kuran and Kyon having a staring match. Kiryu stepped between them, putting both humans behind him. "What do you want Kuran?"

"I was hoping to speak to Yuuki. I have a favor to ask of her."

"You ask nothing of her!" Both hunters spat at the same time.

Yuuki pushed past them. "I swear, so much testosterone in the room." She waved her hand infront of her face as if it stank. "What is it Kaname?" Zero and Kyon looked at her in disbelief at her familiarity with the pureblood.

He nodded for her to follow him to his room. She obliged, and the two overprotective males followed her accordingly.

"Have a seat Yuuki." She nodded and sat far away from him. "I was hoping you would help a transfer student adjust. I am quite busy."

Zero growled at him. "A vampire? You'd have her… Why didn't you ask me, I'm still a quardian."

"Because you'd likely frighten the poor girl. Raven would simply kill her, and Kyon would likely forget about her and leave to either be attacked by the Day Class girls or to attack them." Kaname replied without looking at the boys.

"Is she well behaved?" Yuuki asked, trying to stay calm as she felt Kaname's eyes all over her. She appraised him and felt herself on the verge of blushing. "Or is more like Zero and Idol?"

The former human glared at her, hating being put in the same category as Aido.

Kuran chuckled darkly. "She's rather well behaved. She hasn't been around humans much, but she's also very frail by our standards. I don't expect you to have much trouble with her, Yuuki."

"When will she get here?"

Smiling at her and appreciating how diplomatic she was being, Kaname stood, handing her a file. "Next week. I understand that is near exams and the ball."

"Oh, well, I'll just have to have Kiryu help me study extra hard!" He glared at her harder.

Kaname kissed her hand. "Thank you Yuuki. You are a sweet, dependable girl. I do hope the Headmaster will soon make you an official Guardian."

That made her blush and stand up quickly, bowing. "Uh, yes. You're welcome. I have to go." Kyon followed her out quickly.

"Kiryu." Zero turned to glare at the pureblood. "Watch her, I might be wrong."


End file.
